


We Created Our Paradise

by soljitude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soljitude/pseuds/soljitude
Summary: - This Is Our Paradise -The simple things in life, make a huge difference.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	We Created Our Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> -Sensitive Content To Some!  
> -There is a Spotify Playlist for this story, ( We Created Our Paradise ) by iirsyv!  
> Enjoy! <3

“I’ll take two.” The cheerful voice finding its way to his ears, his hands already at work without him even realizing. Sliding them into a bag, the perfectly packaged heads of lettuce now ready to be on their way for dinner, holding it up to the young woman who stood in front of him. “Let me have some of that as well..” She said, her hand being held out to signal what was behind him. “Vegetable soup?.. How many servings?” The man asked as the lady signaled for a single serving, her cheerful mood not even having an impact on the man. It was almost as if he lacked the ability to show that he was much more than just an angry and serious face. “With all the vegetables you grow.. You can feed the whole town Ushijima-dear. I'm sure there will be many out there who would adore having some of your vegetables to eat as their dinner.” She said, her fingers pushing up her glasses onto the bridge of her nose before paying and taking her leave. Ushijima, who was baffled by the words the lady had told him, yet his face stayed blank. As if he wasn’t even fazed by the kind words she had told him, his mind set on his one task. Selling. There wasn’t much at that side of the city, all he had was his small designated area to sell his vegetables that were grown in his grandparent’s farm. His only companion being the flame colliding with the bottom of the pot, the vegetables inside… soft and warm, the soup ready to be served at any moment it was given a chance. 

His mind set on selling until he finally came to the time that he would have to turn on the night lights for anyone who was still willing to buy in such late hours. Ushijima sitting in a seat at the corner of his stand, letting the buzzing of the townspeople fly past him. 

His gaze, making their way to meet with the night lights that shown down on his products, moving when he heard footsteps come to an end in front of his stand. A man with rugged red hair, not having much care as he viewed all the vegetables before finally meeting the gaze of Ushijima's. 

"Wooo! So this is the pretty farm boy everyone says!" His posture going back and forth until he finally managed to stand on the back of his foot as his hand stuck out for him, "Tendou!" He said, Ushijima, who rarely helped himself to talk to people... shook his hand. Something about the cheery man, it enticed him to the point he lowered his guard a bit with him.

"Is there anything I-" His words being cut off as red hair flung forward, his hands holding onto the table, stepping back to make sure that his personal space wasn't violated. 

"Have you ever been to the moon? Or mars? Maybe even the sacred.." drawing himself in closer as he covered his mouth from one side to talk to him secretly, "have you ever been to the sacred paradise?" He asked, Ushijima who was baffled and taken by surprise not helping but to shake his head. "No." He simply said, Tendou who seemed shocked, gasped. "Is that so? I visit every day, I can't help but say that it is perfect, it's the place that everyone goes when they need a break from this world." He explained, Ushijima nodding along. 

"Oooo! Is that soup the farm boy is cooking up?" Tendou's fingers pointing in the same direction the woman from before had. A pot with a lid over it, a soup spoon besides it, common sense to put both of them together to come to the conclusion that Ushijma sold vegetable soup. "Yes, it is vegetable soup." He explained, Tendou who held his hand up to cover his mouth before he could say anything more. "Get me a bowl!" he said, a proud smile on his face, setting down 500 yen for Ushijima. "Ap ap ap.. I know it's 400 but you can just give me a discount for the next time that I come around! Just remember.. Teeee..nnn..doo..u." He said, Ushijima looking down at the money before nodding. "okay." 

\-------------------------------

8:00 pm. 

"Wrap it up Wakatoshi! You need to sleep too, you're so young and yet you work harder than all of us who have been at it for years!" Vendors gathering around, while the olive color eyed man just wrapped up his spot. Making sure to serve every last bit of soup to all the other vendors that worked alongside of him. 

"Ey.. you need to watch out for that druggie though Ushijima.. he's no good than just a street mouse." A man who held the soup up while eating, being the attention catcher of Ushijima's. "Druggie?" He asked, baffled by the name, and wonder who it would be. 

"That Tendi.. Tend... Tendou! Don't let him near, he might influence you as well and we wouldn't want you to follow in his path.."  
"It's said that he has been at drugs since he left highschool.. he threw away his whole life with such horrendous things..." Her head shaking as the others just nodded, agreeing with her.  
"I heard that he's also one to never stick to his word... he's most likely in debt with whoever is giving him such drugs. Talking about paradise and the solar system... such a disappointment." 

Ushijima listened, knowing better than to talk and let them know that Tendou would most likely be back, even if it was for his 100 yen that was left with him. Packing up, letting himself mind his own business while at the same time listening in to whatever the other vendors talked about. Not leaving until he was for sure done with the day, knowing that tomorrow would be a new day, in hopes that nothing bad ended up occurring. 

\-----------------------------

10:00 am

"You know that eating by yourself can lead to major depression over the time? Hurry up and hand me a bowl farmer boy." The words being new to Ushijima, having been eating alone after he left high school. Never really home, and when he was, it was by himself therefore eating with people was a hard task to accomplish.

"You remember that I have a 100 yen discount right? Better not overcharge me either!" Tendou, who was bubbly and happy while talking yet having a sense of threatening tone to the end of his sentence.. almost as if he would throw a tantrum is Ushijima were to charge him 400 yet again. 

"I did not. It'll only be 300 this time." he said, Tendou now setting down the amount for him, Ushijima setting it aside.. the soup calling more of his attention than the money at that moment. "Ill collect it once I have finished." The cold and stern voice causing Tendou to put his hand over the soup, blocking the ability of Ushijima eating any more and forcing him to look up at him. "You're just going to eat? Just because you're used to eating by yourself doesn't mean that you have to be quiet all day long." Ushijima, baffled, looking over at the red haired and ruby colored eyed man. "What should we talk about then?" He asked, Tendow shooting his chance. 

"Have you ever had a paradise farm boy?..."

\----------------------------------

3 months. 

It had been three months, Ushijima never ate alone after that day. His companion drawing in attention from every other vendor besides him, but it never stopped them from sharing a meal and conversation together. 

Everyday, at 10 am. Lunch time. Ushijima would sit down, a bowl in front of him and on the other side, patiently waiting for the red head who came down with a coin of 400 yen to pay, but the connection they held was far more worth any amount of money. Ushijima was no longer alone, he had someone to go too, to call his friend. It was the best months of his life, a simple vegetable soup being what brought them together... but it wasn't the only. 

Tendoy was still recovering, was what he told Ushijima. Being too hooked on, he depended on them, brining him to a different world every night when he was alone. Drugs just luring him in deeper, and deeper... until there was a moment, where he drawn to his very end.  
With new drugs being introduced within the day, it wasn't long until Tendou reached his bitter end, laying on his bed.. the ground around him, an utter mess. The time was pointless to the man, who had lost the reason to even make the attempt to get up. Just wanting to rather die than have to survive without having the strength to stop what was hurting him the most. 

His back against the matress, the only thing around him was a worn down blanket. One that didn't even manage to cover him fully unless he curled up.. yet Tendou was grateful for just that. Not wanting to complain as his last words, he wanted to live his life to as how he wanted, without any limits. 

"I hope he's okay with eating by himself..."  
Letting his eye lids drop, his hand wrapping themselves around him, giving himself his goodbye hug. 

"Wake up...Tendou..." The no longer cold words, they were no longer stern nor harsh... but a soft and soothing tone... Tendou who thought was his time was up, managing to wake up and be greeted with the morning breeze coming in through the window. The sight of leaves falling down and out of sight, showing that he was no longer at the place he called home, but instead... a white, and somehow narrow room.  
"Tendou.." The words shifting a bit, the silhouette shining against the light of day.

"nice to see you again farm boy.."  
The words bringing the curves to his lips, a smile shining on his face as Ushijima looked down at the person he could call his best friend. 

The one that everyone thought was finally gone, the one that they no longer wanted around... Ushijima coming in before anything could happen, knowing something was not correct when it was 8 pm, and the person who was said to never keeping the word... who was destined to die... did not show up for his daily meal with the person he could call his friend. 

\---------------------------

"You sure are lucky sir... a little more and his body would have been able to be pronounced dead." The doctor looking up as Ushijima saw the results of all the lab tests they had done on Tendou. Making sure that he was okay to be discharged to go home, not wanting to have something go wrong when he knew he had the ability to make things right. 

"You know... You should really make sure that he no longer intakes drugs.. a little more and it could reach fatality all over again... maybe having a small survival chance, but in the end it would be a ninety to ten." he explained, Ushijima just nodding along. Tendou on the other hand...watched as the leaves fell off the trees, not being fall or winter, just a very strong breeze that went on outside as the plain white blanket was wrapped around him. 

"Make sure that he stays as far away from drugs as he can.. and under supervision.." The doctor directed, dismissing himself as Ushijima found himself alone at the doorway of the hospital corridor. "Okay." the word for him and himself only as he took himself back over to the side of Tendou. Both watching the leaves falling off, "I guess I'm staying over with the farm boy huh?" Ushijima turning to find a look of happiness on Tendou's face. "Yes, you'll be staying with me from now on." He explained, knowing that he wanted his best friend to no longer be at the risk of fatality due to such harsh drugs. 

"Then let us go back home..." 

"Let's go home Tendou." 

——————————————

Memories last a life time, the good and the bad, it is inevitable. Ushijima now living with the person he called his best friend, the one that he could entrust his life, despite the whole told disliking him. 

“Farm boy..” The red hair mumbled, his head against the pillow as Ushijima laid on his back, resting their bodies after a long day at work at the farm. In attempts to have Tendou get his mind off drugs, and instead work whist having fun with Ushijima. 

“Why did you allow me to eat with you? ... since you know how I’m unwanted at the vendor’s site?” The words piercing through to Ushijima as he turned his face, meeting them up with the ruby eyes of Tendou’s. 

“Because I learned to never judge someone without getting to know them.” The simple and calm response reaching Tendou. Yet there was something that held him to disbelief what the man had told him. 

“Really?... But then, wouldn’t you just feed me and let me go on my way? We live together now... why?...” 

The Olive eyes met with the ruby red ones, looking at him with the same stern look on his face before a smile crept onto his face, for Tendou and Tendou only to see. “Because... I learned to cherish every moment that I can have with those I find close...” he replied, Tendou watching him as his hand went up to his cheek, “and?” He asked, seeing how his lips weren’t done talking. 

“And what?” Ushijima looking at the red eyes as Tendou smiled his goofy smile. “Keep going! I know you wanted to say more!” 

The tip of Ushijima’s ears turning a bright red as he looked back at the ceiling in attempts to hide the fact he was flustered. 

“Because I haven’t lived enough memories with you yet.”

\-------------------------

The chirping of the birds, filling the morning as the sun rose. Shining over the crops of the farm, filling up the inside of the room, small designs shining their shadows over the wood floor... Ushijima waking to the noise of his alarm clock. Not a noise coming out... only the sooth move of his chest rising up and down as he breathed in and out.  
His hair draped over his eyes, the warmth of the light hitting his body, yet... he didn't show any expression. 

His mind still trying to grasp the morning daylight, as his feet found themselves at the bottom of his slippers. Turning the rining off, his steps growing faster agiasnt the wooden floor, "Tendou...." 

Repeating in his head, wanting to go check on his friend, he found himself at the doorframe of the guest room. Not a noise coming from inside, 'he must be asleep...' his mind thought, continuing onto the kitchen where he found himself cooking up vegetable soup. 

In that year, Tendou and Ushijima had been inseparable. The friendship that no one would have expected, living together and even at some times going to work together. Until Ushijima and the whole vendor crew came to a halt. With the news of a road being built there, the owner of the property would make shops for each of them. Tendou and Ushijima that day feasting with the whole vendor's crew. Knowing that they would no longer have to worry about owning a vendor's post but now an actual business.  
At some points, they would both find themselves at the dinner table, eating together while discussing all the things they could do after the shops were constructed, how they would manage it all... Ushijima just happy for having the support of his friend alongside him. A whole mapped out plan for it, it was the support that he longed for. 

But nothing can last forever. 

At a month after Ushijima and Tendou found out they would be pronounced business owners, it all came to a crash. 

"Hey.." The red hair looked up at the olive eyes that looked down at him, Ushijima being the one that was besides him. "Come on.. I told you, it's just a fever..I've seen kids who have had it far worse than this, and have made it..I'll be okay farmer boy..how about you make me some miracle soup okay?" He asked as his hand went over to Ushijima's arm. "Can we name it that?... miracle soup?" He asked, his tone, softer while his gaze moved when Ushijima went in closer. "I'll write it down." He said, Tendou content with the response, pulling in Ushijima as he held onto him. "There, that way we can be sick together and don't have to worry about getting each other sick." A smile coming out of Ushijima, Tendou laughing as he pulled back while looking at the olive eyes. His hand lightly rubbing his cheek, Ushijima's face being cupped by Tendou's palms. 

"Farm boy... you are my paradise." 

"Tendou.." The stern and steep voice mumbling into the touch of the other, only for Tendou to let go as Ushijima finally opened his eyes, "I'll go make you a bowl okay?" Ushijima standing up off the side of the bed, where the ill Tendou was laying at. 

With Ushijima no longer in the room, Tendou looked at the door, viewing the man who was making vegetables as a smile rested on his face. 

"Farewell...my paradise." 

His eyes shutting, this time no longer having the strength to keep going, his heart making his final pulse, before his body was finally gone. Laying lifeless, sleeping in the direction where Ushijima stood, cooking up a pot of soup for Tendou, unaware that his best friend was no longer with him. 

\-------------------------------

"Wakatoshi Ushijima!"  
Taking his steps over to where the owner of the property stood. "These are the papers.. fill them out and bring them back okay?" He asked, a nodd leaving Ushijima as his eyes scanned through the papers. 

The black in, dancing over the papers as no box was left undone. Making sure that each box had it's directed answer. 

His eyes darting to a stop. His hand setting itself down against the table while reading what the box asked for. 

'Name of designated business.'

As a child, it would have been "Wakatoshi's Vegetables.." but he was no longer the same, the pen dancing against the paper, stiaing a word onto the paper... handing them in... and making his way out. 

———————————————-

“Tendou... I know you can hear me... I’m back again, just like you...”  
His hair swaying in the wind as he looked down at the piece of land he stood alongside. 

“Today was a day... there was so much that went on..” Ushijima taking a seat, resting his head along the tombstone, his head lightly pressed against it... as if if he pressed hard enough, he could be met with Tendou’s touch and presence. 

“They finally finished the shops... We’re finally going to be business owners... I managed to fill out all the papers, the place should be done and completed for all of us in a couple of weeks...” 

The fact that Tendou was no longer along side him in person, it never stopped Ushijima from visiting his grave every day, laying his head alongside the tomb as he looked at the view, ignoring all the other tombstones, but admiring the sunset that Tendou adored the most... 

Having the memories flood back into his mind, a smile on his face at the mere memories he recalled. The light breeze picking up small leaves and carrying them off, “what’s it like Tendou?... Have you finally gone to the moon? How about Mars...?” His face looking up as he viewed the sky, small stars shining thru as day became night. 

“When will I see you again?... I want to hear all about paradise, see your smile all over again...” his body leaning closer to the tomb as he shivered with a breeze that passed right through him. His face showing one final expression, yet it wasn’t a set expression. He had both a serious face, yet his eyes showed a story. 

Hope, joy, sadness... while his mind played back on all the memories they had created. 

From dinners together, to talks where Ushijima remembered every last word Tendou said. Ushijima couldn't bring himself to think he would ever forget such memories. 

“I know you’re watching me now... a part of me can’t wait to join you, yet the other part wants to live on so you can watch with me... you left me so soon Tendou... I just want to see your smile again... hear your stories while you were half intoxicated... or your stories in general from when you were in high school... I just want to know that I don’t have to go back to eating alone, without having any hope in people anymore... because it was you, who showed me.. that sometimes even the smallest things can lead up to so much..”

\-----------------------------

"And there you go Ushijima!" The keys being dropped onto his palm, looking back at the shop, walking to the door, inserting the key into the lock, pushing it open.. revealing the perfect shop of his dreams. Walking around, enjoying even the tiniest detail... not even noticing when he came across the name... the menu... tears dropping down onto his cheeks as he viewed the shop name... 

'Paradise...' 

The menu shining in beautiful colors, showing everything they offered... his eyes only focusing on one....

'Miracle Soup..."

The tears streamed down Ushijima's face... breaking down...

"We did it Tendou..."

"We created our paradise."


End file.
